It Ain't Gonna Happen
by Tarayella
Summary: Rumpleteazer is in love but Macavity is less than impressed with her.
1. Chapter 1

"I really would stop thinking about her."

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes.

"A: should I care what you think? B: If so, why? C: should I follow your advice? D: if so, why?"

Macavity shrugged as he sat on the hillside next to her.

"Well, A: yes you should. B: because I'm your employer and I know the Jellicles. C: yes you should. D: because I'm cleverer than you and I know what the Jellicles found out about your little crush."

Rumpleteazer tore the daisy near her paw up and began savagely ripping it to pieces.

"And if I decide to ignore your advice?"

Macavity lay back to watch the clouds drift pass on their lazy way to nowhere.

"Then you're going to be useless as an agent, almost as useless as that Demeter queen. You're going to be unhappy because you're going to constantly want something you can't have and you're going to spend a lot of time moping around which will get on my nerves."

Rumpleteazer stared at him for a second.

"You really don't care about me do you? As long as you're happy nothing else matters."

"Everlasting cat, stop being so fucking hormonal and listen to yourself."

Macavity sat up to be at eye level with the little queen.

"You sit around moping after Jemima," he continued his little tirade. "She's the daughter of the Jellicle protector and the Jellicle heir, the granddaughter of the current Jellicle Leader. You're one of my best agents but there ain't no fucking way she's gonna fall in love with you."

Rumpleteazer sighed.

"I know but there has to be hope, don't there?

"Not in this case, love. You're wasting my valuable time."

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes again.

"Anyway," Macavity grinned at her. "I have a mission I think you'll like."


	2. Chapter 2

"Macavity's getting nice,"

Rumpleteazer stared at the little gold queen as they walked slowly through the streets to the Junk yard.

"What?"

Demeter stopped and watched Rumpleteazer tried to form a sentence longer than what?

"What?" Rumpleteazer settled for repeating herself instead.

"He's getting nice," Demeter repeated herself as well.

"I am beginning to seriously fear for your sanity you know that?" Rumpleteazer asked.

Demeter laughed.

"Why?"

"You think Macavity's getting nice."

"He is,"

Rumpleteazer made a mental note to have Demeter committed to a mental hospital as soon as she could.

"How?"

"He sent you on this mission didn't he?"

"Yeah that doesn't mean anything."

"And then told you to get close to the next Jellicle heir i.e. Jemima."

"No that was just him being nasty."

Demeter frowned,

"Not following you now. How is that him being nasty?"

Rumpleteazer sighed,

"He told me to get close to Jemima and get her trust so I can give him information about the Jellicles. If she trusts me how is she gonna feel when she finds out I only got close to her on Macavity's orders?"

Demeter sighed.

"But at least this way you have the memory of being close to Jemima."

"And she's gonna have the memory of her friend being a traitor."

Demeter had no reply to that and the two queens walked on in silence.

"Who knows?"

Demeter jerked slightly as Rumpleteazer's words snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

Rumpleteazer sighed and repeated herself.

"Oh right, um, I know because Macavity told me so obviously he knows. I doubt he would have told anyone else so it's between us three and whoever you told."

"I didn't tell anyone," Rumpleteazer frowned.

"So how did he find out?"

"I think he read my mind."

Demeter's eyes widened.

"Can he do that?"

Rumpleteazer shrugged.

"Probably. He seems to be able to do everything else."

Demeter didn't reply and the two queens walked on in silence for a moment.

"You and Jemima friends?"

It was Rumpleteazer's turn to jump.

"Um yeah kinda."

Demeter smiled.

"Not as much as you'd like?"

"You know it's not,"

Demeter sighed.

"What do you want from Jemima?"

"She smiled at Alonzo yesterday, I'd never seen her smile like that before. I want her to smile like that at me but she never will so I'll settle for viewing from a distance."

"You want to stay with the Jellicles don't you?"

"I don't wanna work as a thief for ever but I don't wanna leave there cos it's my home. What do you want?"

Demeter sighed.

"I want to stay, I want a home that is a home. I want a mate and kittens and I want my own life not one that's controlled by Macavity, which is why I think that he thinks I'm a useless agent."

Rumpleteazer frowned.

"Why does that make you a useless agent?"

Demeter laughed softly.

"Because he thinks I'll leave when I find a tom I love."

"If he thinks that why are you here?"

"Because he doesn't see the point of keeping me around anymore so he's got a choice: kill me or let me go."

"And he chose to let you go."

Demeter glanced at her.

"I don't know about that,"

Rumpleteazer looked at her.

"Say something?"

Demeter shook her head

"You're going crazy and hearing things now."

"Fabulous time to be going crazy."

"As long as you don't start ranting about our mission we'll be fine."

Rumpleteazer laughed,

"I'll remember not to do that."

The two queens laughed together, but Rumpleteazer didn't notice Demeter's quietness during the rest of their walk.

Demeter sighed, unnoticed by Rumpleteazer as the other queen chattered on about irrelevant details. She wasn't so sure that Macavity would just let her go like Rumpleteazer believed. She didn't know how Rumpleteazer could be one of Macavity's best thieves, well the best to be fair, and still be so innocent and naïve to believe that Macavity would just let her go. She knew that there was no way Macavity would let either of them go, she knew in the end it would play out the way Rumpleteazer said and the other queen would end up shattering Jemima's trust and even her heart if Rumpleteazer was particularly lucky or unlucky depending on which way you looked at it. She shivered slightly and prayed to the everlasting cat that they would survive this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, I'll try and update regularly. Sorry if the storyline is a bit unclear, basically what all that has happened so far is Macavity has sent Demeter and Rumpleteazer to spy on the Jellicles for him.**

The two queens entered the junk yard at the same time as Skimbleshanks as he returned home from the railway.

"How was the trip?"

Skimbleshanks smiled down at the orange queen, many of the others had commented on how alike they looked. Demeter, normally one to make conversation, kept silent, her thoughts wandering on a different path.

"It was good lassie but I'm glad to be home."

Rumpleteazer smiled as Electra skipped up to her father to hug him. The two queens slipped away to return to their den. The second they got through the door Rumpleteazer turned to Demeter.

"What's wrong?"

Demeter frowned.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said uncertainly as she turned away from Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer pulled her back round to face her.

"You know damn well what I mean. Ever since we talked about Macavity you've been really quiet like something's wrong and I want to know what is?"

Demeter shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

Demeter nodded emphatically.

"Liar."

Rumpleteazer's patience was wearing thin and Demeter sighed.

"Fine then I'll tell you but sit down."

Rumpleteazer sprawled across the floor while Demeter sat down more elegantly on the corner of her bed.

"I talked to Macavity."

"I figured that much out," Rumpleteazer commented dryly.

"Shut up and listen to me, I'm not going to talk if you keep interrupting."

"I'm sorry, I promise not to interrupt." Rumpleteazer replied contritely. Demeter smiled.

"Anyway, and I'm not supposed to tell you this by the way, I have an extra mission."

Rumpleteazer nodded.

"So what is this extra mission?"

Demeter waved her paw,

"I'm getting to that, stop interrupting me."

Rumpleteazer sighed.

"Sorry can you stop digressing then and get on with the story?"

Demeter continued:

"He doesn't want me to leave so he's making it impossible for me to do so."

"How?"

"Rumpleteazer?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, I'll be quiet but you're taking forever to tell this story," Rumpleteazer grumbled.

Demeter laughed.

"It'd be quicker if you stopped interrupting," she replied.

"Fine I'll be quiet."

Demeter glard at her and Rumpleteazer pressed her lips together firmly, Demeter continued:

"Right, the extra mission. Macavity doesn't want to lose you. He said if I thought you got too close to Jemima and I thought that you wouldn't return I should tell Munkustrap that you worked for Macavity. He also said that if Munkustrap asked why I didn't tell him earlier then I should say that you threatened to hurt me but you were trying to influence Jemima to leave the Jellicles so Macavity would have a hostage so I thought that I had to tell him."

Rumpleteazer thought for a moment.

"He's going to let you stay."

Demeter shook her head and Rumpleteazer frowned.

"But he's told you to work it so you look like the good one and I look like the criminal in this so it would be easy for you to stay."

"If I stay with the Jellicles he'll destroy the tribe."

"Isn't that why we're here, so that we can get enough information to destroy the tribe?"

Demeter shook her head.

"You've been with Macavity this long and you don't know what he's like? He doesn't want to rule London. He could do that easily. He finds it far more fun playing mind games like he did with Bombalurina when he was still a Jellicle. He wants to keep the various tribes in London afraid of him."

"Why?"

Demeter shrugged.

"He's the Hidden Paw to almost every tribe in London. They don't dare call him Macavity, this tribe does. Not because they are less afraid than the others but because it will remind them of what happened because Macavity is a Jellicle name but he now holds the tribe hostage with their own fear. He doesn't want to rule London it's too easy, as the Hidden Paw he can do so much more. He doesn't have to be responsible for the tribes under his command, he isn't likely to be killed because Munkustrap is the best fighter in London and he nearly killed him."

"So why did Macavity run away?"

"He only fights when he wants to or for something he wants,"

"Why try and kidnap you then?"

"He wanted to hurt Munkustrap and thought I was the best way to do that and it worked."

Rumpleteazer nodded then stood up.

"I have to go."

Demeter nodded hoping the other queen wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes. Rumpleteazer slid silently out of the den leaving Demeter alone with her thoughts. Demeter sprawled back on the bed and glared at the ceiling, tears dripping from the corner of her eyes.

"Fireforefiddle help me."


End file.
